Visits To Dr Logan
by LoganFanWriter19
Summary: What happens at each of the boys visits to Dr. Logan? 3 oneshots in one. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I made this account just for rated M fics, mostly one-shots. **

**This one will have 3 chapters, one for Kendall, James, and Carlos. My inspiration was Big Time Pranks. This is about each boy's trip to Dr. Logan :D hope you like it!**

Kendall

"Kendall, sweetie, maybe you should see a doctor," Mama Knight suggested after his bad cough had interrupted her and Katie's game night for a nineteenth time. Kendall had quit after Candy Land, due to his coughing being too much to handle.

"I'm fine, Mom," he assured her for the eighth time. He _really_ didn't want to go to the doctor's office, especially because Logan was there for that day. And Kendall loved Logan.

Now, you're probably thinking, 'Kendall should be glad that he has an excuse to see Logan, right? Why doesn't he want to see him?' And you're right; Kendall should be glad. But behind his great schemes and fake bravery, deep down, Kendall is a pessimist. He is thinking about all the things that could go wrong.

Lately, his feelings for Logan had grown much stronger. Every touch, smile, whisper, or glance from Logan made Kendall's heart beat unbearably fast. Occasionally, he would even get hard at these things. And he was afraid that it would happen today, and that Logan would notice.

"Honey, you're not fine," Mama Knight said.

"You look terrible," Katie added, "You really should see a doctor. And Logan could even help you. He's your best friend!"

"Just go, Kendall," Mama Knight pleaded, "See what he says. I don't want you getting Katie sick."

"Okay, fine," Kendall agreed reluctantly, crossing his fingers that Logan wouldn't realize that he loved him, and them hate him.

He watched his feet while he headed to the Hollywood doctor's office. His green Vans were old, and had dirt and writing all over them. His favorite part was on the inside of the left one, where Logan had written in his adorably messy handwriting, "I'll miss you." He had written it in tenth grade, when Kendall was going on his school trip to Spain. Logan wasn't going; he took French, and had already gone to Paris. Logan had no idea how much what he had written meant. But being in love with the older boy, it meant alot to Kendall. It showed that Logan cared about him. He had written on Logan's grey Converse, too, but he wasn't brave enough to write "I love you" like he longed too. Instead he had written "Miss you. Take care of Carlos."

But what he hadn't known was that Logan had longed to write "I love you" as well. And he was regretting not writing it a little bit, as he stared at the toe of his clean-besides-one-written-on-spot right shoe, waiting for his next patient. He was surprised, and overjoyed, upon seeing the handsome blonde who he loved walk through the door.

"Kendall!" he said excitedly, "What brings you here?"

"Um, I have a cough," Kendall said nervously, "It was getting bad, so Mom sent me here."

"Great, well, I can make you feel better," Logan assured, being unintentionally flirty.

_Whoa, is he flirting with me?_ Kendall thought. He shook the thought from his brain_. I wish_!

"Now, is your throat sore?" Logan asked, leading him into a room with a bed, a counter with a sink, and a spinny chair at a desk.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "It hurts alot when I cough."

"Well, I'll give you some cough medicine, then," Logan decided. He opened a cabinet above the sink and retrieved a big bottle of purple syrup. He got a clean spoon, and poured the liquid into it. Kendall slowly swallowed the big spoonful. He made a face. It tasted horrible.

"Need a drink?" Logan offered, grabbing a paper cup and filling it with cold water at the sink.

"Thanks," Kendall said, gulping it down.

"Better?" Logan asked when he had finished it.

"My throat's still sore. And it had a bad aftertaste," Kendall complained.

And this is where Logan decided to take a big risk.

"I'll make it better," he whispered, leaning in and pushing his tongue down, attempting to get it into Kendall's throat. Kendall moaned but immediately pulled away.

"Umm," he stuttered, amazed at what had just happened,"Uh, wh-what.."

"Relax," Logan said nervously, "I was, uh, trying to make your throat feel better.. by uh.. soothing it with, my uh, tongue.."

"Oh, uh, that makes sense," Kendall agreed, "uh, do you, wanna um, try again then?"

"Sure," Logan whispered, once again leaning in and passionately moving his tongue with Kendall's, before pushing it down into Kendall's throat, causing him to moan. And then, Kendall started considering his problem.

He tried to will his hardening bulge to go down, but no such luck. So, he crossed his fingers that Logan wouldn't notice. But Logan did notice it.

"Do you need help with that, too?" Logan whispered huskily, brushing his hand across Kendall's crotch.

"Uh, uh," Kendall started, not knowing what to say.

"Just relax," Logan said, slipping his hand into Kendall's pants to massage his member through his boxers.

Kendall moaned, now glad that Logan had noticed. He could barely believe it; the boy he loved was playing sexy doctor and rubbing his dick! It was a dream come true.

"Do you feel any better?" Logan teased sexily.

All Kendall could do was choke, "More."

Logan stopped.

"What?" he teased, "Didn't hear you."

"More!" Kendall yelled, losing patience.

"More?"

"Yes!"

With that, Logan sank to his knees. Kendall immediately took off his shirt, pulling Logan's off of him as well. Logan began to tease Kendall by sucking on the button of his jeans.

"Hurry up," Kendall whined, deeply hating this feeling of being teased. Logan finally undid the taller boys jeans and tugged them down along with his boxers, exposing Kendall's cock.

Logan's cheeks pinkened at the realization that he was drooling. But how could he not? Kendall's manhood was huge, hard, and dripping with precum. He nervously took it in his hand, pumping slowly. He had never done anything like this before. He had never done anything with a girl or another guy. He had barely even done anything to himself. So, he was really just going by instincts right now.

And apparently it was working; Kendall threw his head back, moaning softly. Logan decided to fake confidence, whispering huskily,

"You like it?"

"Mmmmm" Kendall agreed.

The smart boy sported an adorably naughty smirk as he pumped harder. Kendall shivered in pleasure. This was much better than anything he ever did to himself; that was for damn sure. He basked in this pleasure for a minute before being startled by the feeling of the smaller boy's wet tongue flicking the tip of his member. He looked down to the most heavenly sight he had ever imagined.

Logan engulfed the blonde boy's head. He didn't really know what he was doing, but he liked it. He felt Kendall grasp his soft hair as he took more of the taller boy into his mouth.

Kendall let out a low moan, close to his release. But when Logan realized this, he pulled away.

He may not have had experience, but he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to fuck Kendall.

Logan stood up, thrusting two fingers into Kendall's mouth.

"Suck" he ordered, "I'm gonna fuck you."

Kendall enthusiastically coated them in saliva, aching to have the older boy inside of him. He was surprised at how dominant Logan was being; he never pictured him to be this way. In his fantasies, he was always the dominant one. But he liked this feeling. He loved the suspense, and he felt like he was giving himself to Logan.

Logan removed his fingers from the blond boy's mouth and trailed them down his back, stopping to press one against his entrance. He pushed in slowly, smiling as he heard Kendall moan, and felt the ring of muscle tighten around his digit. He wiggled it a little bit to allow another finger room to go in. He made small, slow scissoring movements until the taller boy was loose enough for one more finger. Once he slipped the third in, he moved his fingers around until he found Kendall's prostate. He brushed against it a few times, making the other boy shudder in pleasure, before removing his fingers altogether.

Kendall whined at the loss, he love the feeling of being full. But he didn't have to feel empty long; a few moments later the dark-haired boy had his cock pressed against Kendall's entrance. The tall boy winced in pain as Logan slowly pushed in inch by inch. Once he was fully buried into his friend, he waited a minute before Kendall looked at him and nodded. He sucked on the other boy's neck to ease the pain as he slowly and steadily pulled out and pushed back in a few times.

"Faster," Kendall moaned, and Logan obeyed, pulling out and thrusting back in powerfully. He continued this, picking up speed until he found a good, very fast pace that had his and his lover's hearts beating faster than they knew possible. He grabbed Kendall's dick and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Soon, enough, these movements made Kendall's eyes glaze over. He could barely control his thoughts, his body was shaking violently and it wasn't long before he came, shooting white liquid all over the clean tile floor, and on the older boy's hand.

Feeling Kendall's walls tighten around him at his release, Logan knew he would come, too, extremely soon. He thrust faster until he could barely keep going, then came in Kendall's body, marking him as his.

The two boys were silent as they rode out their orgasms, panting and sweating. They made their way to the bed, lying down for a minute in each others' arms.

"I love you, Kendall," Logan whispered sincerely.

"I love you, too, Logie."

"Good, 'cause you're all mine."

**THE END hope you liked it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

(Let's just pretend that they're on a hockey team in LA)

James's body crashed against the side of the rink. He watched Carlos then Kendall skate past him, and followed their lead to go try to steal the puck from a player on the other team. He could barely move, but he had to try. This was an important game.

But he couldn't help. He was in too much pain. And the next thing he knew, the referee was announcing, "The Jaguars beat the Black Bears 6-4!"

He sighed and went to change. People were booing throughout the locker room, complaining that they should've won.

Kendall came up behind him saying, "If Logan were here we would've won."

"Stupid Hollywood doctor had to make him work!" Carlos added, "We were so close!"

"Maybe I should go tell him that we lost," James said sadly, pulling on his jeans, "Before he gets too excited."

"Okay," the other boys agreed, Kendall adding, "Good luck!"

James listened to his iPod on the way there. The song he was listening to, "Teardrops on My Guitar" by Taylor Swift, reminded him of Logan, because he loved Logan, but Logan was with Camille. He sighed, walking into the doctors' office.

"Hey, Logan, bad news," he said when he got to the room the smart boy was in.

"Great, just what I need, more bad news," Logan complained sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" James asked, concerned.

"Camille broke up with me," he explained calmly.

"Oh," James said, "We, uh, lost the game*."

"Oh," Logan responded sadly," I-I guess it's my fault, for not being there."

James started to disagree but was interrupted by a pain in his calf. He hissed and grabbed it.

"Are you alright?" Logan worried, rushing to get James on the bed, "What happened? How does it hurt?"

"It's just a cramp," James assured him with a strained voice, "I got hurt during the game; slammed against the wall."

"Here, let me help you relax the muscle," Logan offered, pulling up the leg of James's pants and gently rubbing circles into the side of his skin.

James winced slightly but relaxed as the pain went away and the massaging started to feel calming and the muscle relaxed.

"C-Can you do that to the other one?" James asked, trying not to beg. He needed the pain relieved.

"Sure," Logan agreed cheerfully, moving to James's other leg.

"So, you don't seem too upset," James observed while Logan relaxed his muscle.

"Well, we still have a shot at the big game," he countered, "I promise I'll play next week, and we'll beat the Dragons by millions of points!"

"Yeah," James agreed, lightening up, "But about Camille, too. I thought you really liked her!"

"Well, we're still friends," Logan explained, "Camille told me that she realized that she really only wanted to be friends; and to tell you the truth, I wasn't so sure I ever wanted to be more either."

James nodded, understanding, but he couldn't help feeling like there was falseness in his friend's voice, as if he were hiding something. But what in the world would he have to hide?

He shook this thought from his head when Logan asked, "Do you want me to massage your back, too? There's nothing like a good massage to relieve tension after a game!"

"Yeah," James said, smiling, "I'd like that."

"Okay, can you just take off your shirt then?"

"Sure." James peeled off his white t-shirt and dropped it on the floor beside him.

Logan tried not to let his eyes wander down his friend's great abs and flawless chest... He shook his head. He had a massage to give.

His hands worked magic on James's back, causing him to moan occasionally in relaxing pleasure. This was too much for Logan. After a minute, James seemed to be almost poking fun towards Logan, moaning obscenely and breathing unsteadily.

"You okay?" he asked James, half-sarcastically.

"Uh-uh yeah," James said nervously, "It just um, feels really good."

"It sound like you're enjoying it a little too much," Logan joked, chuckling lightly.

"What do you, uh, mean?" James asked, concerned.

"You're uh, moaning kinda loudly, and uh, breathing unsteadily, almost like..." he started.

"Almost like what?" James teased, knowing exactly what Logan meant.

"Nothing," Logan said, chuckling nervously.

"Tell me!"

"Uh-uh, like you were like- uh, you know, uh..."

"What Logan?" James teased, "Like I were what?"

"Like, uh, having uh, like, you know, or something..." Logan said nervously, not wanting to say the embarrassing word.

"Having what or something?"

"...sex," the smaller boy whispered, cheeks reddening. James chuckled.

"Mmm, did you like my moaning?" James teased in a sexy tone, "Did it make you wish I was having 'you know' with you?" He then proceeded to continue moaning exaggeratedly, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

"Stop it," Logan said, giggling and giving his friend a playful shove, forgetting about James's back pain.

"Oww," he called out in pain.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Logan asked, worried.

"Ow, ow, ow," James continued.

"Does it really hurt that much?" the smart boy questioned, surprised at how badly he could have hurt James.

"Yes! Shit, when'd you learn to hurt someone like that? Ow, ow, help me!"  
Logan, feeling pressured, went by his first instinct, and leaned in, pressing his lips to James's in attempt to shut him up and be able to think. James's body seemed to relax instantly, though, causing him to moan before pulling away from Logan. He smiled.

"What was that for?"

"I, uh, I, was trying to, uh, shut you up," he explained, "I needed to think."  
"Oh," James said, "Well, the kiss did help me relax. So, thanks."  
"Anytime," Logan responded, before realizing that by that, James might think he was flirting, and know he loved him and make fun of him and reject him and... His thoughts were cut off by James's sweet lips against his own once again.

When they pulled away, James remarked, "I see the moaning had an effect on you, Logan. Maybe it was the kissing, too. But you're definitely, uh.."

Logan looked down, and bluhsed in embarrassment when he realized that he was hard.

"I'm what?" Logan asked, taking his turn to tease.

"You know.." James said.

"Do I know?" Logan teased, faking confusion, "What do you believe I know?"  
"That you're," James giggled, "You're hard."

"Oh, am I?" Logan asked, pretending to be surprised, "I am! Are you?"

James looked down. As a matter of fact, he was slowly growing a bulge. And Logan noticed.

"Perhaps there's one more thing I need to massage?" Logan suggested, planting his hand onto the pretty boy's erection, palming it through his jeans.

James moaned, thrusting into Logan's touch. He reached for the hem of his friend's shirt, slowly pulling it up over his head. Logan attacked James's neck while unbuttoning and pulling down his jeans. He planted kisses down his chest and stomach, until reaching his boxers. He passionately mouthed the pretty boy's cock through the fabric, making James go crazy, moaning and thrusting, eager for more.

"Easy there big boy," Logan said softly.

"Want more," James whined.

The smaller boy slowly tugged his lover's boxers down his legs, then tossed them on top of his shirt and jeans. He let his mouth linger over James's manhood for a moment, his hot breath making the taller boy need more. He slowly licked a line up from the base to the tip, slowly engulfing the head when he got to it. He swirled his tongue over the tip before taking more into his mouth.

James moaned, this feeling better than anything he had done before. James was less innocent than Logan; he had hooked up with a couple girls in the past. But this was so much better. The other times didn't even compare. Almost on the edge, he pulled Logan off of him.

"W-what..?" Logan started.

"Wanna fuck you," James panted, pulling the smaller boy's jeans down. He put a finger to Logan's mouth, which was quickly lubricated. He brought it to his entrance, pushing in quickly. He hoped he wasn't hurting Logan, but he needed to be inside of him. Deeming the smarter boy was ready for it, he brought another finger to Logan's entrance, but was interrupted.

"No," Logan whispered, " 'M ready. Need you, now!" He got on his hands and knees on the bed, causing James to drool a little bit at the sight of his perfect ass. He climbed up onto the bed and positioned him behind his friend. Logan gasped as he pushed in slowly, filling him perfectly. It only took a few second before he panted," Move!" and James pulled out and pushed back in. He kept a steady pace for a minute before Logan called out for more once again.

James pulled out slowly but slammed back into the smaller boy, causing him to moan and beg for him to go faster. James thrust as fast as he could, but still ended up picking up more speed. He knew he had hit Logan's prostate when he shivered, crying out loudly in pleasure. James made sure to hit that spot repeatedly, angling his hips to get a better aim at it. He sensed that Logan was about to come, and he grabbed his dick, jacking it in time to his speedy thrusts.

It didn't take long for Logan to tumble over the edge, spilling cum all over James's hand, his own stomach, and the sheets on the bed. Felling the smaller boy tighten around him, James's thrusts slowed down and he spilled his seed deep inside his lover.

"Mmmm," they both agreed, curling into each other. They both knew they were all the other ever needed.

**Hope you liked it! Would you rather Carlos or Logan be dominant in the last one? Please review!**


End file.
